Sleep Well?
by jonanimexd
Summary: She knew he was mad. Furious, even. But she finally had time to talk to him in this crazy, perilous, messed-up hunt. Why not take the chance? Jamy. One-Shot. Simple and fluffy. Warning: Contains spoilers from the book "Countdown".


**The 39 Clues: A Jamy One-Shot.**

 ** _Sleep well?_**

 **Summary: She knew he was mad. Furious, even. But she finally had time to talk to him in this crazy, perilous, messed-up hunt. Why not take the chance? Jamy. Simple and fluffy.**

 **Warning: Contains spoilers from "** ** _Countdown_** **". Read at your own risk. (I have not read further than that book, so...)**

 **Scene: Jake asks Amy if she's been sleeping well, and she answers no because, duh, the serum's side effects won't let her.**

"Just get some rest. You'll feel better tomorrow."

Amy watched him walking towards the door. Sorrow swept over her and she called out, "Jake." She was surprised to hear her own hoarse voice.

Jake stiffened, but didn't turn around.

Amy rose from the bed and walked a few steps closer to him. _Tell him_ , her mind seemed to beg. _Tell him why you've shut him out. Why you've said those horrible things about not loving him_. The truth was far from that. It was impossible for Amy to see the guy without her heart skipping a beat or two.

Slowly—even slower in her now enhanced mind—Jake turned to face her. His sharp eyes shifted around, not meeting hers. It hit her hard: he was _afraid_ of her.

 _No, of what I've become_ , she corrected. Although, deep in her heart, she knew that if she had to save Dan, or any of them, really, and had no other choice, she'd gladly repeat the process of drinking the serum. She was willing to die for the people she loved most.

Her hand began reaching out. To touch him, to have some sort of physical contact with him. But instead, she halted. How could she crave such intimate action when she'd all but broken his heart? Amy began drawing her hand back.

Suddenly his hand shot out and grabbed hers. Amy froze, but he didn't release her. Instead, he tugged on it and rested it on his cheek.

Jake's finger traced circles on the back of her hand. He looked straight at her face now, waiting for her to correspond to the silent messages.

Amy was afraid to look into his eyes, but did so anyway. She found exactly what she expected to be there. Anger, confusion, frustration, fear. But the emotion that stood out the most was far beyond what she'd thought.

 _Love_. It shone clear through his brown orbs once she looked past the fear. Amy felt her face heat up. Jake always had a thing with intense looks.

But she didn't shy away. On the contrary, Amy did something incredibly stupid. She took a step closer and raised her lips to meet his.

Jake's instincts told him to push away and shout an outraged _"What are you doing?"_ to the 16-year-old girl. Doing that would undoubtedly wake up the sleeping boys in the other room, make them burst through the door and have them walk in on a really awkward scene. But they had had a long day and deserved the rest.

And besides . . . Jake didn't want to stop kissing her.

Amy felt the tensing of Jake's muscles when she kissed him, but realized she didn't care. Although, she wondered. Had she done the wrong thing? Was it fair to do this to him? It would seem as if she was playing with the boy's feelings . . . After a few seconds of him not responding, though, she started moving away.

But he simply stopped her from doing that when his hands moved to grasp her shoulders. Amy was beginning to think he'd actually push her away, when she felt him pressing his lips against hers more firmly.

She had to supress a content sigh. Gosh, he was dreamy. And gentle. And nice. And smart. And smelled so good. A mix between peppermint and old books. Amy realized she loved everything about him.

Soon, they parted from each other and their moment was over. Then they stood there, motionless, just looking at each other. Appreciating the mere sight of the other being there.

Jake was especially happy to have her there, but soon his mood dampened. Amy had a few days to live. Less than a week, to be more precise. Fear flashed across his eyes as he realized this.

He shook his head as to clear his thoughts. Amy wouldn't die. Not if he had something to say in the matter. He'd find the antidote.

"Jake," Amy said, breaking the silence. "I'm sorry. For everything. For being mean and bossy. For shutting you out. For pushing you away. For leaving you in the middle of the Mediterranean and going off by myself. I just—I wish there was some way you and Atticus weren't involved—"

"That really doesn't sound like much of an apology. . ." Jake tried lifting the mood, much like Dan would often do, but Amy wasn't buying it.

"I just wish you didn't have to suffer through all this and just be regular—be _safe_ ," she explained, and at that last statement, she thought about Dan. Her little brother, the person she'd always count on. He had wanted out after the whole ordeal with Pierce was finished. Yet, they both knew it would never be over—the fight against a new evil face. It was some sort of curse of the Cahill family.

And she seemed to have another curse on her. Being the head of the most powerful family on the planet.

"Ames, I know you want what you think is best for me and Att," Jake said. "But we're already involved. We were involved way before we even knew it. Mom was involved, too." It was true. Astrid, his loving stepmom—and more of an actual mom, really—had meticulously trained the Rosenbloom boys, over the years. She had fallen ill, but not before passing her Guardian duties to the youngest of them, that being Atticus.

It was fate, really, but Jake would never admit it out loud. A tall, brooding, handsome guy like him believing in something as childish as fate!? But it was true. Jake deeply believed it was fate that brought him to Amy. And moreover, falling in love with her. It had its ups and downs, but he managed.

"I know, but. . ." Amy looked at him with misty eyes. "I don't want anything to happen to you."

"And it won't, I promise." Jake hugged her. The promise was meant to calm her worries, they both knew. But they also knew it could be easily broken. Pierce's enhanced goons could really pack a punch. And they'd barely been able to escape from said goons the times before.

"As long as we stay together, we'll make it. All of us _._ " _I'll find it, Amy; the way to reverse the serum effects,_ he wanted to add, but he knew it would only deepen her sadness.

Still, she only hugged him back and nodded weakly. "Thank you, Jake." Amy looked up at him with a small smile, and he couldn't help looking back at her.

 _I love you_ , her eyes said. Jake smiled. For the first time in this whacked-up trip, he felt all right. His heart suddenly swelled with an intense emotion as he held her in his arms in the dimly-lit room.

 _I love you, too._

 **So, this is a little thing I came up with at... 1am, like, two years ago? Yeah. It's pretty sappy, I admit, but I kind of like it. xD**

 **Still can't come to a decision. I'm a hardcore Amian fan, but Jamy is slowly taking over my heart's OTP's place in this fandom. Help. D:**

 **Let me know what you think, though! ;)**

 **-JonanimeXD-chan**


End file.
